steven galaxy 3: steven introducing rubellite
by RocketSniper
Summary: steven galaxy 3: steven meets his dream girl and also stops global warming


Steven galaxy book 3: a new star is born

Steven woke up. How long had it been since he merged with Stervan? He couldn't remember. Why did his head hurt? Steven couldn't remember why his head hurt. "I... can't remember..." said Steven, sitting up.  
"Steven you're awake!" said Stervan, running to his side.  
"What...? What happened?" Steven asked. He picked up his hand to hold his head BUT HIS HAND WAS MISSING!  
"AAAAH!" said steven.  
"AAAAAAH!" said sterven.  
"AAAAAAAAAAH!" said Steven.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" said sterven.  
"AAAAAH!" said steven.  
"WHY ARE WE YELLING?" said sterven.  
"WHERE IS MY HAND?" asked steven.  
"Wait, you don't remember?" asked sterven.  
"OF COURSE NOT WHERE IS MY HAND?" asked steven.  
"What's the last thing you remember?" asked sterven.  
"We were dancing and then we started shouting and... then I put my hand in my sleeve and taped it up for some reason" said steven, popping his hand out of his sleeve.  
"Hahahaha it was there all along" said steven and then steven and stervan laughed

"I'm board" said Stevens solar system. Now that his friends names were cleared he had nothing to do but then Rubellite Tourmalline showed up and she was really pretty and setven was like "Woah" said steven solar system "You are perfect and the best person" said steevn "Haha i know but also i am here to save you from Sterven who is planning something eval"  
Stervan said "steven you are my best friend now"  
And so then he went to hug steven but then steven was stabbed! By sterven!  
"No!" Said steven and then died "No!" Said ruby tournament who then said "also call me Mellie"  
"No!" Said sterven, "I was too late to stop it"  
"What do you mean?" Asked mellie "I am here to stop him from being stabbed! But he was dead anyway!" Said sterven.  
But then sterven stabbed steven solar system body again.  
"What are you doing he is my boyfriend!" Said mely "Claiming my prize and also doing research" and then sterven took off his head and it was a mask amd he was steven "I knew it would come to this some day" and then he pulled off stevens head but it was pearl in disguise!  
And then the real sterven showed up and ateven was stabbed by sterven whose plam this was all along.  
"No... i am having one last regret which is dying" said steven and then he dies, but then mellie starts glowing and then he gets back up and they kiss a bunch.  
"You have saved me and are also girlfriend!" Said steven who was actually steven And then sterven got shot by steven laster and explode but then steven said "that was mean we should be less mean also you are really smart" sajd steven to tourmallllinne And then she blishd and said 'teehee im so emabrssed" and then they got married and happy ending!  
Stervan got up and there was blood everywhere.  
"He has crossed me for the last time!" And then he walked away from the camera and it was really dramatic and cool

Steven solar system woke up and he was flying in the air.  
"Woah why am I in the air!" asked steven ~Because you are riding on my back and I am flying because I am a dragon now~ said his wife Mellie through her telepathy "Oh right and we are married haha" said steven and relaxed but then rubellite asked ~What is my last name now since your name is universe but now you are solar system?~ and steven said "No you are Universe because only I am solar system!" and then he jumped off and she kept flying because now they are broken up and sad!  
Sterven catched him when he landed and said "see we both new she wouldn't listen"  
but Steven was suspicious because sterban was bad guy!  
"Sterven how did you no where i fall?" asked steven and sterven shook his head saying "We are forever linked because we are brothers!"  
and then steven and sterven danced because they are brothers and then mellie danced too and they all accidentally merged and started kissing

steven solar system episode 6: Pearls Steven solar system was busy cleaning the house when he suddenly finished cleaning the house.  
"I am done!" said steven, as he finished.  
Steven put down the broom.  
"You missed a spont" said pearl who pointed at the garbage can "you should take out the trash since it's full of the stuff you threw out"  
and steven said "no I have done enough" and started walking away but then pearl said "no you have to take the trash out because I said you have to trake the terahs out"  
so pearl picked steven up and toled him to take out the trtash and steven took out the trash "Pearl why are you so mean?" said steven and he fround.  
"I am not mean I am on drugs" said peral.  
"Do you want some drugs?" said pearl and she had a bunch of drugs in her haands.  
"No" steven said, swatting the drugs from hjer hand "I would not like drugs" said steven but then steven reallized he was really tired from working and the drugs would give him emore energy because pearl said "you should take the druges they'll give you more energy"  
so steven took the drugs and got really pumped up but then sad afterwards and said "no now I am sad drugs are bad" and then he took peral to rehab and she got all better and they got back home and started dancing

chapter 6: a new beginning Steven solar system waved at pearl because it was time to go and the network executives didn't renew steven solar system for a new steason even though ti was ar really good show.  
"by e everyone" and then steven went back in time with his solar system powers.  
Steven looked around and the room around him was dark and he saw steven Universe lying on a bed.  
Steven Universe was talking about something but steven solar system wanted to get his attention and was like "steven"  
Steven Universe interrobanged "Who's there!?"  
Steven Solar System said "steven"  
Steven iUniverse nterrupted "Who is there!? What do you want!?"  
Steven Solar System said "steven list-"  
steven Universe said "Hello?"  
Steven Solar System said "steven I am your-"  
Steven Universe said "Is that you opal I know you like your pranks"  
Steven Solar System said "steven stop interrup-"  
Steven Universe said "I will fight you"  
and steven Universe punched Steven Solar System in the throat and steven Solar System teleported forrward back in time and to wher ehe was originally and steven became steevn universe And then steven solar system realized he had lost his powers and now he was steven universe and steven galayx who was steven universe is now steven galaxy.  
"Oh that's who that was HAHAHAHAHAHA"  
and steven and pearl and sterven laughend and the empisode ended.

Chapter 7: oh my god guys the movie came out and it's the bes tthing ever and

Sterven said "It is time for my evil plan now!" and sterven was sitting in a chair and it was a really big chair and there were servants around and stuff because it was like a castle or something and it looked like a really fancy party but there wasn't aparty happening because itw as an evil larir!  
Sterven said "Now we are going to go the full way!".  
Sterven lifted up scepter and said "I am going to all of the power!"  
Steven shaked and pearl saw him shake and siad what's wrong?

Steven shook his haid sand said "I feel something bad coming and I don't knwo what it is"  
the ground rumbled and stevens houwse explode!  
steven climed out of rubble and said "where is the rumble coming from they have done bad things!"  
and pearl said "I know the bad person is BLACK pearl!  
and steven said what is black pearl and pearl said "most pearl are good in the infinite dimensions of the multiverse but in some dimensions pearl is BAD and is a coal miner and so she is covered in soot all the time and turns black" "also she merges with diamond and is a black diamond pearl!"  
steven said "Oh no that is bad but also her name is too long so I will call her BDP from now on"  
and pearl agreed and then BDP showed up and laughed and said "ahaha you rhouse is in RUINS!"  
and then steven solar system said "You wil pay for your crimes that you have committed against the house in which i live because the house in which I live is no lolnger in the state in which I left it which was when I had just cleaned it and it was just cleaned and it was nice to live in for once!" "Because I had just cleaned it!"  
and then steven went to punch BDP but BDP said "ahaha there is something you should know" and steven said "what?" and then BDP punched steven and steven got all oily .  
Steven said "What is this?" and BDP said "IT IS OIL because I am evil OIL company now too!"  
and then she laughed and flew away and caused more global warming and indiana sank underwater!  
"Nooo " said florida because they also sank and died, and so did the netherlands again because they're below sea level and everupme doed becaise hurricanes came up and rang their doorbells and shot them! and that's why you don't answer the door bell So once global warming kille dthe people in the low states it came for steven and so steven said "Global warming you are BAD go away!" and steven solar system punched global warming but global warming wasn't strong enough becase peopl editn' recycle and steven accidentally answered the door and was shot!  
Steven said no not in my speleen and then he pulled up his shirt but it wasn't his spleen because he was solar system and so global warming shot pluto and thats why it isn't a planet any more!  
Steven pulled out the bullet by squeezing his stomach really hard and he farted and everyone laughed and the bullet poofed into air but pluto was still gone.  
"I will get revenge for pluto for NASA!" said steven and steven fleaw ereally fast and punched global warming and global warming flew into space and we were saved!  
Global warming then took off its head and its mask came off and it turns out the mask was BDP. BDP saisd "No my plan was ruined!" and she flew into space and then steven flew after her and punched her into the sun and while he was in space and after he punched her he said "I'll SOL ya around" and then she screamed and caught on fire and screamed some more and then she was burning and all her limbs burned up but her face was still mostly intact because she was facing away from the sun and she said "I'll get you next time steven solar system!" and then her head blew up and then her body blew up and she fell into the sun and then exploded.  
"I have done what the baby boomers coujld not" said steven unphased " Ih ave saved us from golbal warmong!" and then steven flew back and they had a parade and sterven said "No how could thi s happen my grand plna to have a cake went awry!" because sterven was actually not bad guy this time.  
So then the netherlands floated back to the surface and florada started floating and everyone was saved except for the people that died already because they were dead and then mellie universe started floating in the air and her eyes started glowing and then everyone that was dead was brought back to life and they all started dancing and mellie danced and steven danced and the end.

Chapter 8: after the movie-  
Sterven said "Hello everyone I have gathered you here because crisis"  
and then steven said "yaay gathered"  
and then steven danced sterven said "no this is a bad meting because bad theng happened"  
and then steven felt bad and stoped dancing and sat downa nd also pearl was there and ghost amethist was there. too sterven says "golbal warming is now stopped nad we sare saved thanks to steven!"  
and steven stood up and danced and everyone cheered stervenc ontinued "But global warming was not the only thing to stop because there are too many guns and they cause shootings which are bad and people are dyeing!"  
steven sat down and then his eyes teared and he was sad because he is a student and could get school shooting.  
Sterven said "We now need to tkae all the guns from the people because guns kill people and are bad!"  
and sterven flew through the roof of the building and came back and had a bunch of guns and then then everyone didn't have to worry abou tschool schootings and dying!  
but then bad guy showed up and said "Ahahahaha, I am the joker from the new joker movie and I will kill all of children!" and then he puled out knife and Mellie punched him and was winer!  
"Mellie Universe you are the person that is the best" said sterven and then mellie universe melted down all the bad guns into a homeless shelter and the poor peole were saved two and also they had jobs now and weren't sad!  
"mellie you are the best person and deserve an awared like a medal1" said stervan and he gave her a medal and she said "No I can't accept this medal because I ddn't save everyone" and then tey were sad about indiana because nobody saved indana from sinking from global warming but then she remembered about her eyes glowing and her eyes glwoed and eshe saved indiana people from sinking!  
and then she said never mind I can accept this with acleear conscience because I am a great person"  
and trhen everyone clapped and mellie clapped and everyone was happy and she was crowned the queeen winnter of the ceremonoy and saved everyone from school shootings and from global bvwarming!  
then steven said "you are the best person ever lets get back together" and they kissed a bunch and everyone was like "awew" becaus ethey were meant for eachother tottalyy

Champter 9: Steven says hello to a face Steven put on a fake mustash "Hahaha I look just like sterven"  
then pearl laughted uunesaslily and said "haha actually that's ecxacatly liek stervan"  
and then steven realized what he had to do so steven went to sterven and said "Hey why does my moustache face look like you face"  
and sterven said "Because you ARE ME steven" and sterven started shaking and the ground started shaking sand steven sarted shaking and everyone teleport back in time and sterven said "Iguess it its time for you to be sterven now good bye"  
and then steven realized what he had to do and sterven took off his mustash and took off steven mustash and put mustash on steven and steven said "wait what is happening am I yuou?"  
and sterven said "you are me in the past in your futurte in my past"  
and steven said "No wait I thought you were my brother" and stervan said "Spoilers" and wiknked and disappeared back into the future where they started then steven realized what heh ad to do and started brooding thiking to himself "this is what it si like to be sterven to be burdened with the burden of the knowledge of the burden of the future" and then did the things that sterven did when sterven did them because steven was secretlyu sterven'!

Chapte r10: Pearlquel because it's pearl and a prequql pearl put on a facke mustash and said "haha I look like pearly but with a mustash" and took off the mustash and didn't look like pearl with a mustash.  
Pearl wenet to the bank one day and said "give me all my money" and the bank teller put his nhands up because he was robbed and pujshed the silent alrm button. Pearl said "no wait I'm not robbing you ro anyhting"  
and the bank teller said "hahaha ok sorry we get robbed a lot" and then he pushed the button to cancel the silent alarm and then pearl said "gimme all your money this is a stickup" and then the teller said "wait no don't rob me I've been robbed to much already" but it was too late pearl had robbed them and left with all of the banks diamonds and gold pearl smiled and said "it's ok because I'm a good guy" and they all said "ok" and she left and bought the newest iphone and played candy crush on it and spent all her new money on it in three hours. Pearl stopped smiling and said "no1 I need more money" and went back to the bank but the cops were there!  
the cops said "Freeze put your hands up!" "in the air!" and pearl put her hands up in the air and started dancing and hte cops started dancing then she ran away and the cops were still dancing.  
"Oh no they must still think I robbed them I didnd't do anything wrong!" said Pearl and frowned :(  
Peral went back to the bank sand said "I didn't mean to rob you heares your money back" and gave them back their money but it was too late and the cops were there againa nad they said "No pearl youa re abad guy and we have to arrest you!"  
Pear lstarted dancing and the cops started dancing and she ran away and the cops didn't notice but htis time they noticed a little and the cop pulled out a radio and said "we have a 431 in progress, the bank on bank street has been bank robbed! again! by pearl!" and then he put his hands up because he was being robbed too but it was buy a co pbeccause cops are bad people.  
Pearl then got a big cardgboad box from amazon and put the stuff she accidentally took and in the box and mailed the box to the bank with a note that sai d"I'm sorry this wasn't supposed to be robbery sit was accidentall" and then mailed it to the bank.  
the guy at the bank opened the box and saw all the stuff and took the stuff and saw the note and laughed and then threw the note away and then put the stuff in the bank and said "haha now who is the bad guys" and threw the note away and now pearl is in trouble with poliese!

chapter 11: pearlquel part II pearl showed up to a jewlerey store and tired on the jewlery and some of it looked nice and she accidentally walked out of store with it but it wasn't all an accident because some of it was really pretty and the store guy wanted too mnuch for it so it wasn't lik eit was stealling really so she left and wasn't the bad guy 


End file.
